Refrigerated enclosures are used in commercial, institutional, and residential applications for storing and/or displaying refrigerated or frozen objects. Refrigerated enclosures may be maintained at temperatures above freezing (e.g., a refrigerator) or at temperatures below freezing (e.g., a freezer). Refrigerated enclosures have one or more thermally insulated doors or windows for viewing and accessing refrigerated or frozen objects within a temperature-controlled space. Doors for refrigerated enclosures include thermally insulated glass panel assemblies.